


To Greater Things To Come

by Maitimiel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Gen, Mentions Irimë/Ellemírë, Mentions one-sided Aredhel/Elenwë
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitimiel/pseuds/Maitimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aredhel meets with her favorite aunt to talk some things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Greater Things To Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Dear Scribe_of_Mirrormere, 
> 
> I liked so many of your prompts I wasn't sure what to write. I hope you like your gift, it was a pleasure writing for you!

_Dear Irissë,_

_You might remember I once taught you it was polite to start a letter enquiring about the health of your correspondent and their family. However, I just recently received three of your siblings in my humble abode and therefore I’m perfectly updated on how things fare with my beloved niece._

_I was, however, slightly disappointed by your absence at their side. Once upon a time, I’m sure you wouldn’t have missed an opportunity to spend some quality time with the woman who taught you everything you know, but alas! I suppose I’m no competition for the pleasures of Tirion, with its taverns and pretty, young people._

_I must resign myself to my old age and loneliness. At least Turukano still pretends to enjoy my company, but in the future I shall not impose myself on my long suffering family anymore. You go and enjoy your youth, your friends, your alcoholism. I shall survive._

_Perhaps one day when you’re not terribly busy, you might remember the one who was once your favorite aunt, and think longingly of the time when you would still give me the time of the day. If that moment ever comes, you’ll be as welcome here as you have ever been, and I shall attempt to entertain you to the best of my abilities. Until then, I remain_

_Your lonely aunt,  
Lalwendë_

_Dear Aunt,  
I was once led to believe that uncle Fëanáro was the one prone to dramatics and overreactions in this family. I see now that I was mistaken. _

_I was hunting with Tyelko when your invitation arrived, and my sweet, thoughtful brothers did not deem it necessary to wait for my return before departing to meet with you._

_I find it hard to believe that you're lonely, when you have Elemmírë all to yourself at last, along with a constant stream of poets, musicians, performers and dancers if Makalaurë is to be believed. He is most envious._

_I have just returned to Tirion, but I might be able to get away again for a few days. Is the 7th good for you? If not, send someone immediately, cause I’m already on my way._

_Love,  
Irissë_

\--------------------

Lalwen was leaning comfortably against the side of her porch, holding a book in her hands, but not reading it. She held it close to her chest, almost as if she could breathe the story in. It told the story of a woman who had traveled so far north she had to climb up the stars to keep going, and she had reached a scene so full of beauty she had had to stop for a while.

The wind seemed to shift around her as she thought about all the wonderful things she had read about, of trips and adventures, of the infinite constellations and the deepness of the sea. Fingolfin personally procured her all such books and poems and sent them to her house outside of Tirion, where she and Elemmírë had decided to live after their wedding.

She almost didn't notice the rider that arrived at the end of the road, covered in dust, with a wolfish smile on her face.

\--------------------

Lalwen knocked on the door to the guest room she had installed her niece in and walked inside to find her still unbathed, looking out of her balcony with a distracted expression.

"My cook wishes to know what is that thing you brought us," she said, joining her on the balcony, "And whether you are certain it's edible."

They had greeted most effusively at her arrival, but now that they were alone, Lalwen could feel that Irissë was not entirely happy. She bit her lips and leaned a little on her aunt.

"It's edible. Tielko and I ate one of these on our way back to the city. I'm not sure what it is, though. He said he would ask Oromë."

"Hmm. Does he still ride with Oromë them? I didn't think Tielko would still be interested after all this time." 

Aredhel sighed loudly and turned her gaze inside. "He is more stable people give him credit for, really."

"Of course," Lalwen said pulling Aredhel by the hand towards a chair. She gently pushed her to sit and started to untangle her hair with her fingers, "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Sorry. I'm snapping a lot, lately." Aredhel relaxed her back on the chair and kicked lightly at its legs.

"I don't mind. Do you wanna talk about it?" Lalwen moved to pick a brush and returned to her task, making a small exclamation when she took a twig out of her niece's hair.

"Not really," she sighed again, "Turukano is getting married soon. He asked Elenwë a few weeks ago."

"Is that why you ran away to the woods with your cousin?"

"I'm happy for him. For them, I mean." Aredhel picked at a loose thread of her shirt. "I just wasn't sure it would really happen."

Lalwen gave up making a single braid and started separating smaller parts. "Your brother always liked her a lot, and she him as far as I can tell."

"I guess I though it might all blow over, you know?"

"Did you want it to blow over?"

"It's too soon!" She seemed to be restraining herself with difficulty not to get up and start pacing. "I thought Findekano might marry, maybe, but Turno? He is barely older than me."

Lalwen finished her first braid and threw it to the side.

"I don't think Findekano will be marrying anytime soon, dear. At the very least cause Fëanáro might die of shock if he even heard of whom he would like to be married too. And it's hardly too soon for Turno. Their courtship has been going for years, after all."

"I wrote her a letter," Aredhel whispered, grasping the arms of her chair.

Lalwen's hands stopped suddenly, and she dropped her niece's hair to sit in a chair in front of her. 

"You did what?"

"I wrote Elenwë a letter. Telling her everything." She looked at her hands. "She never answered."

"When did you do that?" Lalwen asked softly, wondering how much damage control would she had to do if the word got out about this.

"A few weeks before Turno asked her to marry. He told me he would, and I just had to give it a try. "She looked up at Lalwen. "If he hears of this he'll never speak to me again."

"He'd be terribly upset," Lalwen agreed, "Why did you do this, Irissë? Did you think she might say yes?"

"I had to try. It was my last shot. What if she was my Elemmírë and I lost her without even trying?"

"Irissë..."

"She kissed me! That time in the tavern, she kissed me!" Aredhel's voice was pleading and challenging at the same time.

"She kissed you when you were both drunk and you were asking for a birthday gift. It's hardly a declaration of undying love. She is not your Elemmírë."

"How can you be sure?" Aredhel asked, skeptically.

"Because if she was, she would want you back. True love only makes sense if it's shared." Lalwen said with certainty. She stood up and beckoned Aredhel to follow her. 

They went back to the balcony, only now it was getting darker and the leaves were dancing in the wind. Aredhel breathed in the cold air, trying to clear her head. 

"When I was a little younger than you are, I met this woman who I really, really liked. I though she was the one I would bind myself to, one day. And she even liked me back," Lalwen said, looking at the first few stars to appear in the sky.

"And what happened?" 

"One day she decided her one true love was music."

Aredhel couldn't help but laugh. 

"I was crushed. I told people I'd never love again, that my heart was hers alone and my life was basically over. Your father didn't know what to do with me acting hysterical because of her, your mother acting hysterical because of the pregnancy hormones, and Finno and Turno wrecking whatever was left of his sanity with their antics.

"What did he do?" Asked Aredhel, resting her chin on her hands and looking at her aunt.

"Well, to begin with, he sent Turukano to Arafinwë. One kid was much easier to deal with than two. Then he told me to get it together and go fight for her if that was what I really wanted. I think he might have sent Anairë away too if he was not too afraid of her."

They both giggled.

"So I packed my things and went," continued Lalwen, "She was studying in Valmar under a very renowned master. You'll never guess who."

"No," Her niece asked astonished.

"Yes," Lalwen answered with a content smile.

"You _didn't_."

"Sometimes, Irissë, we think we have something great, only to find out there are even greater things on our way."

"Wow."

They remained in companionable silence for a while, watching the mingling.

"Maybe I should marry Tyelko," Aredhel said suddenly with high spirits, "I kind of want to see uncle Fëanáro die of shock. For the first time, he and dad would agree completely. And Findekano would be so pissed we did it before he and Maitimo could. It would be a huge hit. Besides," she made a significant pause, "He is probably as good as I'm likely to get anyway." 

Lalwen tried to look severe, but failed miserably as laughter kept escaping her. "You're no marrying anybody to annoy your family. You're not marrying anybody cause that's 'as good as you're likely to get.' And you are definitely not marrying anybody to spite a girl who rejected you. As a matter of fact," Lalwen held her sides as she laughed, "You're are not going to marry anybody unless I agree to it. Obviously, you cannot choose for yourself. I'm writing Nolvo about it first thing in the morning."

"Second thing," Aredhel corrected her, "What do you say we go out for a ride tomorrow? If you still know how to ride a horse, that is."

"If I still know? Girl, I taught you how to ride a horse!"

"I'm just saying, you've been terribly idle ever since you moved here. Perhaps you're out of practice." She smiled innocently.

"Watch it. I shall you show tomorrow who needs more practice." Lalwen pulled Aredhel inside and closed the doors to the balcony. "Now go wash. Dinner will be ready soon, and you stink."

"Excuse me!" Aredhel started to protest, but Lalwen just covered her nose in mock disgust and pushed her toward the bath chamber.

"Go, go, go, I can't stand the smell of you." She smiled, though, before closing the door. "We'll speak more tomorrow."

Aredhel smiled back, and nodded her agreement.


End file.
